


丰饶之土

by nuoyu2014



Category: La Légende du Roi Arthur - Savio & Skread & Zaho/Chouquet/Attia, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 作者感想（这段话我一定要放前面）1.派大星我们去抓水母吧。2.查资料形同生物考试前一天通宵复习。3.讨厌章鱼的吸盘，密恐要犯了。4.查章鱼的图，混进了一只蟑螂是几个意思，姓氏发音一样没准是亲兄弟是吗！以及。大概讲一下这里的设定吧。反正后续什么的，非常薛定谔，还不知道什么时候会产出来。这里的丰产之神是个不太清醒的小莫。小莫在原来的时间线死亡之后，在恶神的躯体上重生。索要祭品尝试繁衍是神格主导的行为，只是具体对象是寻求着小莫最深的执念。在最后完成培植之后，小莫才是真正清醒过来。繁殖过程本身也是重生的模拟巫术。所以亚瑟是恶神神格的选择，而萨列里是小莫的选择。最后萨聚聚感受到了小莫人格意志的觉醒和斗争，就推开了亚瑟，以自体受孕帮助小莫战胜了恶神神格的力量。
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	丰饶之土

这是第一次，亚瑟进入了未知的巢穴，却没有带上他的长剑和盾牌。  
Crom Cruach，伟大的丰产之神，阿尔比恩的庇护者，向梅林传达了他所需求的祭品。而这，正是亚瑟孤身前来的意义。  
他放弃了所有的武器和防御，墨色长袍蔽体，赤足走进了神明的阴影。武人的目力使他能够稍微窥探神明的面目，触手挪移间，黑暗的气息似乎不断蔓延、翻涌，令人心生畏怖。  
但亚瑟无所畏惧。他的灵魂无上纯洁，任何异象都不会动摇他的内心。这是他作为卡美洛的王，所应尽的责任。  
献上自己，祈祷阿尔比恩土地丰饶，风调雨顺。  
触手自阴暗的水底伸出，这神明寄居于地下的湖泊，于是连这伸展的肢体，也显得潮湿而黏腻。柔软而细长的肢体揽住了亚瑟的腰，将这位王者卷进了神明的世界。  
然而真正接近了神明的所在，亚瑟才发现，他并非唯一的献祭者。仍有一个衣冠整齐的男人昏睡在触手的簇拥间。  
有趣的是，他们的面容如此相近。  
丰饶之神一直沉默着，亚瑟也不敢开口。他甚至不能窥见神明的真身，触目所及之处只有蠕动着的软体，逐渐向两人聚集过来。

于是，当萨列里醒来时，低沉的呻吟激活了献祭的仪式。  
无需宫廷的乐师长明了一切，手腕与脚踝缠绕上的黏着触感已经昭示了危急的处境。他试图挣扎，然而触手细端却钻进了他的袖口，湿冷延伸进他的衣物，甚至顺着手臂攀援向上，圈住了他的颈子。随着他的挣扎，纤细的末端收紧，威胁般贴上了喉结。  
要害被挟持的状态显然并不好受，可萨列里却无暇顾及这个。这水底潜伏的怪物显然并非只有四条触手，隔着衣物摩擦他股缝的肢体，显然暗示着更加羞耻的需求。  
亚瑟的情况则更色情些。他的外袍被立刻撕开了，滑腻的触手攀上了他的双腿，由脚踝蔓伸向上，将他的双腿完全分开。腰部的触手将他举起，令他完全展示于萨列里面前。  
但不同于乐师长的慌乱无措，亚瑟顺从地承受着，甚至伸手试探着触碰神明的肢体，只有轻微的战栗才稍微泄露出他的不适。  
萨列里只需抬眼与他对视，青年的名讳便无声喻示于脑海。他甚至来不及惊诧两人眉眼的相似，绝望的阴霾已覆上心间。如果英勇善战的骑士王已经向怪物屈服，那么一位孱弱的音乐家，便更无逃离的可能。  
萨列里终于因威慑而安分下来，这位神明似乎也暂时停止了入侵，将注意力集中于亚瑟身上。  
新的腕肢已经抵上了君王的后穴，亚瑟的双腿被弯折起来。随着姿势的改变，萨列里可以清晰地看到，细小的末肢如何入侵了对方的身体，留在外面的部分，表面的吸盘如呼吸般翕张起来。  
比起萨列里所见，亚瑟得到的反馈更加直白。  
或许该感谢表面附着的粘液，让触手的进入没费太多力气。细小的软体挤进了未经人事的穴口之后，顶端张开，立即向亚瑟的身体内部喷射出一股液体。而随着粘液的注入，一切都轻松起来。  
莫名的空虚自小腹升腾，陌生的情欲比触手更快地缠绕上亚瑟的心脏，这欲望并未夺去他的思维能力，却为他指明了作为奉献者的义务。更多的触肢向他靠近，顶端只消轻轻触碰嘴唇，亚瑟便乖巧地分开唇，任由卷曲的软体进入他的口腔。甚至，他主动地收缩着肠道，笨拙地感受起身后的进犯。他开始渴求这个，渴求被这些陌生的肢体更多地占有。  
神明仁慈地满足了他的愿望。  
湿滑的触手蠕动着往更深的位置钻进去，这怪物般的肢体模拟起性交的动作，开始前后抽送起来。口腔中的触肢也同样探索着湿热的内里，吸盘试探般触碰内壁，尖端戳刺着喉口的肌肉，甚至进入喉咙里，黏着的液体与亚瑟口中的津液融为一体。  
亚瑟被极大开拓了，他的灵魂被情欲浸染，而一朝沉溺于纯粹的媾和之中。随着进入的部分愈发粗壮，他似乎终于得以填满。不过是众多触手中的两条，便足以彻底打开他作为处子的渴望。  
而此后圈住他阴茎把玩摩擦的软体，则彻底将他拖进了欲望的深渊。这触手如毒蛇般纠缠上亚瑟的性器，肢体顶端挑逗地蹭过马眼，表面反复摩擦过柱体，给予着更多的刺激。他的呼吸逐渐粗重起来，暧昧的低哼断续地自口腔溢出。  
亚瑟当然能够坦然接受一切。  
对于他自己而言，这不仅是放纵肉欲，也是献祭自身。他明知这位神明会对他做出怎样的处置，并早已有所准备了。  
可是，在萨列里看来，亚瑟恐怕是被怪物彻底蛊惑了。他呼喊着亚瑟的名字，试图唤醒这位伟大的君王。然而这冒险声响的唯一意义，便是唤起了神明的注意。  
缠绕着他的触手不再沉默了。滑腻得令人作呕的肢体缓缓蠕动起来，以惊人的灵巧解开了马裤侧边的纽扣。他的裤子被轻易剥下，可萨列里甚至没有反抗的余地。颈间的触手前端顺着动脉磨蹭，仿佛人类的舌头舔吻着跃动的心跳。他身后的那条触肢果然试探着触碰起那个隐秘的入口，而萨列里所能做的，只有尽量夹紧了括约肌，拖延被侵犯的命运。  
而这甚至使他感到百倍羞耻。  
这时，亚瑟口腔中的触手却悄然抽离了。可亚瑟仍然需要亲吻，需要安慰他的唇与舌。于是，当腰间的触手将他送到萨列里面前时，这沉沦欲望的青年便主动拥抱上去，按照神明的意志，去安慰起乐师长来。  
起初，萨列里紧闭着嘴唇，于是亚瑟便只能像个小狗似的挨挨蹭蹭，伸出舌头不断舔舐柔软的唇瓣。他是如此渴望着萨列里的亲吻，眼底甚至氤氲起柔软的雾气。  
即使处境如何难看，萨列里仍不免被这纯洁的神情所打动。而亚瑟捕捉到了这片刻的动摇，舌尖便挤进了萨列里的口中。  
人类的温热总是好过触手的羞辱。萨列里这样想着，便听任了亚瑟的触碰。年轻的王者舌尖上还带着触手残留的粘液，可意外的是，萨列里并不拒斥这暧昧的气味。他们的舌头很快纠缠在一处，彼此勾扯嬉玩，亚瑟的手臂隔着规整的西服抚摸起来，而萨列里的欲望竟因此而生发起来。  
但是，触手并未趁虚而入。控制着萨列里的软肢仍然徘徊在他身体之外，剐蹭着他腰侧的敏感地带，拉扯着脚踝的触手则向上攀援，摩擦起柔软的大腿内侧。而身后触碰着穴口的触肢也仍只是游移着，抚摸过他的臀丘和股缝。  
可萨列里还是硬了。不同于亚瑟被射入液体后显而易见的强制发情，萨列里甚至只是经受了少许温柔的对待，阴茎便已经充血挺立，在亚瑟的腿根处磨蹭。  
年轻的祭品当然感受到了这个。自喉咙深处挤出一声闷笑，他的亲吻更加热切起来，舌面反复剐蹭过萨列里的上颚，反倒更加挑起了萨列里的情欲。他一只手仍然搂着年长者的颈子，另一只手划过对方绵软的胸口，把玩起乳尖来。亚瑟完全算不上经验丰富，然而略显粗鲁的掐拧却正切合了萨列里不可言说的欲望。  
这时，触手再度袭来。随着交合的进行，这些触肢也不再如先前般冰凉，反倒逐渐温暖起来，只比人类的体温略低少许。触肢顶端的口器舒张开来，刺细胞的顶针伸出体表，在乳晕处收紧。难言的麻痒与轻微的疼痛，甚至比亚瑟的手更能挑动萨列里的情欲。  
即使理智仍然在抗拒，甚至指责萨列里的轻忽，然而这具身体内蛰伏的情欲终于被逐渐唤起。可黑暗中隐藏的存在仍然不急于进入他，只是给予更多粗暴的抚摸。他沉默地调动了触手，在两人亲吻的间隙，抽打上白皙的臀肉。  
击打带来的尖锐疼痛显然难以忽视。萨列里几乎条件反射般抱紧了亚瑟，甚至没能察觉自己所得到的自由。一声闷哼自唇边逸出，可尾音却变了调子。他掩饰般地主动含住了亚瑟的嘴唇，双手缠上了年轻人的脖颈，在下一记抽打到来时，却没能藏住更加暧昧的哼叫。  
即使无比羞耻，萨列里不得不承认，他的欲望已经完全被这疼痛从黑暗的角落中唤醒了。不仅是作为男性的欲望，也是作为承受者、作为服从者的渴求。  
鞭打仍然在继续，触手落下的力道甚至愈趋加重。可萨列里却已经主动配合着翘起了臀部，由着未知的存在在他身体上留下整齐的鞭痕。亚瑟安抚的亲吻落在他的耳畔，混乱的呼吸钻进耳道。青年的手已经脱下了他的外套和马甲，领花也不知被扔到了哪里，纯白的高领衬衫大敞着，领口自肩膀滑落。  
可萨列里没有半分阻止的意思。他知道自己身上只剩黑色丝袜与小高跟皮鞋的模样有多么放荡，然而这一切只能让他更加沉沦于此，沉沦于备受羞耻与理智拉扯的快感。  
但是，即使他想自欺欺人地顺从局势，也是完全不被允许的。水底的生物似乎对他失去了兴趣一般，只是不断撩拨起更多欲火。  
于是，乐师长终于承认了水底神明的存在。他不知该如何称呼，便只能忍耐着无比的羞耻，试着发出请求。  
“求您，”他说，“求您进入我……”  
这位丰产之神从不是吝啬之徒。萨列里终于得到了与亚瑟相同的侵犯，一条触手钻进了他的身体，催情的粘液彻底击溃了萨列里的克制与隐忍。他甚至开始放肆地呻吟起来，热情地向亚瑟予以回吻。  
亚瑟同样被对方激起了更多的欲求。他们被摆弄成了正面相对的姿势，目视彼此便仿佛映照着镜子。他们被要求抬高臀部，臀丘被随意地揉弄击打，而两人则抱紧了对方，分享着疼痛与快感。  
亚瑟甚至从不知道，疼痛在交合中可以赋予如此强烈的欢愉。  
一根触手加入了他们舌尖的嬉戏中。这触肢比后穴中抽插的稍细了些，初时还只是共同玩弄着一人的口腔，到了后来则变成两人服侍般伸出舌头舔弄起表皮与吸盘。似乎连萨列里都忘记了，情事之初他曾怎样厌恶其上的黏着液体。  
他们的身体上开始附着更多触手，表面的吸盘张开，便如同吮吸般亲吻着他们的皮肤。顶端口器内的刺针提供着轻微的痛感，却只能让两人更加热烈地享受触手的摩擦。  
他们肠道内的触手也加快了抽插的频率和幅度。顶端强硬地撞击着，几乎要撑破肠子。翕张的吸盘每每蹭过前列腺，便如烈火烹油一般，使得两人甬道剧烈收缩起来。  
随着侵犯的加剧，亚瑟和萨列里开始主动地款摆起腰胯，向后撞上触手。肠道明明已经被填满，却还是觉得不够，混乱的呻吟此起彼伏，声线却格外相似，更是搅乱了他们仅剩的思维。身体的欲望被彻底开发之后，便只想要完全沉溺于此，想要得到更强烈的痛苦，和更多的满足。  
似乎也察觉了两人的空虚，水底的生物轻笑了一声。清亮的音色一时间令萨列里觉得耳熟极了，可新一轮的抚慰很快打散了他琢磨的心思。  
这一次，受到照顾的是阴茎。他们被触手推挤着，几乎完全贴在了一起。两根阴茎则被触手圈在一处撸动起来。毫无疑问，触手的动作仍然粗鲁至极，他们作为祭品被拨弄把玩，被引诱着全部的情欲，都只是为了作为祭祀的羔羊，更多地取悦神明。  
亚瑟终于被首先撩拨至临界点了。他终究更年轻些，经验也少得多。在触手尖端反复挑逗之下，他的阴茎抽动着射出浓稠的精液，高潮让这青年蜜糖般的双眼失去了焦距。但神明并没有因此而暂时放过他，只是将他后穴的触手换成了更加粗大的一根，逼迫他继续迎合。  
萨列里为那尺寸而畏惧，却又怀起隐秘的兴奋。他更加驯顺地讨好起身后湿淋淋的触手，配合着抽插的频率收缩起肠道。然而，后面发生的一切让他意识到，青年所承受的是怎样的优待。  
他身体里那条触手仍然前后进出着，可第二条已经强硬地挤开了穴口。褶皱被完全展平，被撕裂的恐惧捏紧了他的心脏。但萨列里早已失去了拒绝的权力，他甚至说不上这是奖励还是惩罚，只能被动放松了身体等待更多侵犯。  
这条触手并没有亚瑟屁股里的那么粗长，然而两根触手同时进入的压迫感也足以将萨列里推上更充实的快感。触肢交替进出着，似乎全然是以掠夺为目标，不断探索着萨列里能够承受的极限。  
于是，当亚瑟清醒时，萨列里眼角已经划出了交织的泪痕。他整个人哭得不成样子，眼里蓄满了泪，连口腔也被侵犯，尖端似乎已经入侵到了接近会厌软骨的位置。可他即使不停抽噎着，却还要耸动腰胯，去迎合施暴者的操弄。  
然而神明并不打算给亚瑟留下观赏的余地。他很快压迫着君王跪了下去，去给萨列里口交。  
对于男性间的交合，亚瑟着实还是一个初学者。不同于触手的强韧，男性的阴茎却无比脆弱且敏感。他先是伸出舌尖舔了舔，接着便收好了牙齿，逐渐将面前的阴茎含入口中，摆动头颅吞吐起来。  
萨列里却能觑见亚瑟眉目间的好奇与试探，甚至因对方的神情而感到羞耻。明明亚瑟甚至先于他享受起触手的玩弄，可乐师长却只觉得从对方身上映照出自己的污秽。随着亚瑟温暖的口腔给予他更多欢愉，这羞耻感便更加刺痛着他的灵魂。  
但是他难以否认，背德的羞耻感同样助长了他的兴奋。或许他从来与天堂无缘，只有罪恶推着他被动前行，深渊与恶魔才是他的归宿。  
当亚瑟的面颊挨蹭萨列里的阴茎，仔细舔过囊袋、会阴，舌尖甚至触碰到正在被抽插的后穴边缘时，萨列里终于抵抗不住，达到了高潮。  
他几乎在混沌的边际漂浮了一个世纪之久，然而当亚瑟起身观察他时，眉骨与面颊上挂着的黏浊，却又立刻令他回过神来。已经不必施加任何强制与催促，他认真地舔去了自己射出的浊物，无比依恋地抱住了亚瑟结实的臂膀，大张开双腿，任由自己继续沉沦情欲。  
尚处于不应期，触手不断顶撞着前列腺所创造的快感已经大大超过了极限。亚瑟体魄略好些，萨列里的腰肢已经酸软得无法用力，小腹的快感简直由满足变为折磨。他再得无力抵御触手的玩弄，很快就再次呜咽起来。  
“不……不行了……”  
可沉默的神明不为所动。他的触手卷过两人身体，将他们并排安置在石面上。两人便只能侧躺着，汗涔涔地抱在一处，由着软体将一边的腿抬高，改换姿势继续施加侵犯。  
亚瑟同样忍耐着介于空虚与过载之间的撕扯。但这君王已经失去了决断的权柄，只能以亲吻与抚摸安慰萨列里。他的动作如此笨拙，半勃的性器在萨列里下腹处不断顶蹭，反倒更施加了不合时宜的撩拨。  
没来由地有些着恼，蓦地，萨列里便打定了主意，去做恶行的帮凶。  
他的身体完全贴上了亚瑟，亚瑟的阴茎便不得不挨蹭着他小腹的耻毛。忍耐着腰腹的酸痛，萨列里开始摇晃起腰臀，卖力地磨蹭过去。他的手指仔细地照顾着亚瑟的囊袋与会阴，轮番抚慰、按揉，又不断啄吻过对方嘴唇，逗引得青年连呻吟都被搅碎成混乱的气音。  
亚瑟连半点反应都瞒不过他，又或者，这年轻的君主从未起过半点隐瞒的心思。青年全然信任着乐师长，任着乐师长开发出他们全身的敏感点：他们的后腰、颈窝里的痣、膝弯和大腿的内侧，无处不在的嗜痛与渴望皮肤接触的温暖。  
当然，所有亚瑟承受着的，他必然也要共同分担。  
瞧，他更像是一个彻头彻尾的恶人，一个讨好着客人的婊子了。  
萨列里很快将亚瑟拖入了更深沉的肉欲之中。亚瑟，这个连哭泣都格外甜蜜的青年，实在比他干净得太多，也讨喜得太多了。唯有被欲望浸染之时，他们的灵魂才真正得以共鸣。  
这是毁灭，也是拯救。  
在昏暗的洞穴之中，一切人伦法则被天然屏蔽，便只有最赤裸、最原始的欲望得以生存。  
但这些念头，实在连闪现都模糊无比。随着抽插中，触手表面的吸盘不断吮吻着前列腺的突起，他们的身体被发掘得更多，呻吟声调变得低哑，萨列里甚至连哭都哭不出来了。而亚瑟，这年轻的君主已经再次逼近高潮，只是阴茎根部紧紧圈住的触手阻止着他的释放。  
他们濒临枯竭，又无比充盈，浮游云端，又漂流于尘埃。  
终究，在亚瑟与萨列里彻底破碎之前，神明最后一次显示了其残忍与仁慈。  
拉扯着脚踝的触手将他们拖进了水下，后穴中捣弄进出的软体第一次彻底抽了出来。吸盘轮次吮过敏感点，疼痛与快感产生强烈的化合反应，大脑如同爆炸般彻底空白。触手不再限制射精，便没有谁能再忍得过这可怖的欢愉。  
同时，纤长些的软体伸进二人口中，他们仰赖于口器传输氧气，只得被迫接受着更加过度的进犯。挣扎间，萨列里臀肉处的鞭痕散出淡淡的血色，浸入神明栖居的深潭。  
更加粗大的化茎腕正要触碰亚瑟红肿的穴口，萨列里却挣扎着推开了亚瑟的身体。水波漾开的深处似乎传来注视，几条触手牢牢按住了萨列里，长腕最终进入了乐师长的身体，前端张开，将几枚半透明的卵留在了他的身体里。  
随着交合的彻底结束，缺氧与身体的疲惫彻底压垮了他们的神经。四肢百骸的疲乏一朝释出，将两人彻底拖进了混沌的迷梦中去。

意识彻底陷入黑暗之前，萨列里隐约窥见了神明的模样。似乎巨大的骨盔之下，有一双格外熟悉的眼睛。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者感想（这段话我一定要放前面）  
> 1.派大星我们去抓水母吧。  
> 2.查资料形同生物考试前一天通宵复习。  
> 3.讨厌章鱼的吸盘，密恐要犯了。  
> 4.查章鱼的图，混进了一只蟑螂是几个意思，姓氏发音一样没准是亲兄弟是吗！
> 
> 以及。大概讲一下这里的设定吧。反正后续什么的，非常薛定谔，还不知道什么时候会产出来。 
> 
> 这里的丰产之神是个不太清醒的小莫。  
> 小莫在原来的时间线死亡之后，在恶神的躯体上重生。索要祭品尝试繁衍是神格主导的行为，只是具体对象是寻求着小莫最深的执念。在最后完成培植之后，小莫才是真正清醒过来。繁殖过程本身也是重生的模拟巫术。
> 
> 所以亚瑟是恶神神格的选择，而萨列里是小莫的选择。
> 
> 最后萨聚聚感受到了小莫人格意志的觉醒和斗争，就推开了亚瑟，以自体受孕帮助小莫战胜了恶神神格的力量。


End file.
